Not ready just yet
by Lizzyreedus1212
Summary: Carl and Patrick are a couple now. Patrick wants to take it to the next level carl isn't ready yet. Patrick does something he shouldn't will it mess up his relationship. Will carl forgive him. Warning slash and minor rap maybe have a sex scene still deciding. Remember r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**hello so I'm obsessed with this ship now. So here is the story!**  
(Carl's pov)  
After Michonne gave me the comics I ran to my room. When I got to my room I through the comics on my bed and went to go see my boyfriend Patrick. We've been dating for about two months or so.  
When I get to D block I ran right to his room. He wasn't there so I was about to turn around and look for him when someone screamed 'BOO' in my ear. I jumped then turned around ready to slap who ever it was when I realized who it was.  
"Did I scare you babe?" He asked me  
"No I just screamed for no reason." I replied back sarcastically.  
I love him and he loves me but sometimes he acts weird. For example he keeps trying to get me to go to story time him. But I still love him because he treats me right.  
"Did Michonne bring you those comics? Maybe after your done reading those we could have a little fun? What do you think?" He tries so hard to get into my pants. But I won't let him until my 15th birthday which if I'm counting right should be in about 4 days. I know most people don't keep track anymore but I want to remember the day I lose it.  
"I've told you not yet just wait a couple more days then you can pound me into this bed; how does that sound?" I say making him wait.  
"That sounds perfect but can I at least kiss you?" He asked giving me a puppy dog face. Damn he looks so sexy like that i cant say no and I won't.  
"Fine." I reply giving in.  
Then he pushes me on my back and climbs on top of me. He lowers his head down and our lips touch. Our lips kiss in perfect motion together and then he does something I wasn't expecting. He brings one of his hands that were keeping him up and places it in between my legs. I buck my hips into his hand and gasp. While he got his tongue into my mouth he deepened the kiss and continued rubbing my dick getting it harder. Then the need for oxygen comes and he puts hand inside my boxers and gets ahold of my dick. I try not to make to much noise and try to focus on my breathing. But his mouth starts attacking my neck and I could feel him leaving marks. I feel like I'm about to moan but try to keep it in when he bites down and the moan comes out louder then i thought with my hips bucking against Patrick's hand.  
"Pa- Patrick ugh stop; please! STOP! I'm not ready!" I scream trying to get his attention. When I here a door close and foot steps come running. The person opens the door and yells "What the hell is going on GET OFF HIM!" The person screams. I look up to see my dad yanking Patrick off me. I jump off the bed and run to my dad crying.  
Patrick is a little crazy at times. He just doesn't understand that I'm not ready yet. But who can blame him. He's a 16 year old who hasn't fucked anyone for at least 2 years.  
My dad helps Patrick up while I button my pants back up. And I realize Patrick is pissed off at me so I run out of the cell and didn't stop till i got to the room I share with my dad. I fall on the bed face first and start crying softly.  
When I woke up it was dark outside. So i went into the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. As i stepped in everyone kept giving me sad looks; I guess they all know what happened with me and him. When I find my dad he's sitting by himself with two bowls and he looks up and motions me to come over. When I sit down he pushes the bowl in front of me and I find out its beens with either squirrel or dear meat.  
"Hey how was your nap ?" He asked me softly.  
"Good what happened with Patrick?" Do I want to know yes I do.  
"In his cell he is not aloud out. Does he always do that?"  
"NO; this is the first time. If every time I let him kiss me he'll do this I should just give up my virginity for him." I say a little sad.  
"No if you said you weren't ready he should of backed off." He says back to me.  
After I'm done i say good night to everyone and walk over to cell block D with a flashlight and a jacket. When I get to hiss cell he isn't asleep just staring into space repeating 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry' over and over. But I whisper into his cell and say "I forgive you" and then I say "I have a present for you. Do want it or not.?" I try to whisper in my best seductive voice. I break him out of his trance by that and he looks up and see me. He looks like a lost puppy. "You came back after what I did to you?" He asked. "We'll of course I did you're my boyfriend right?" I asked him back. Then I unlock his cell and go in.  
"Now do you want your present or not?" I asked him again.  
That was the end. And I will finish this story I promise.  
Love all -lizzyreedus1212


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so ya'll wanted part 2 and I promised it so here you go. Warning underage sex, loss of virginity, slash and my first time writing smut.

(Carl pov)  
Patrick is now laying on his bed when I come in. So I walk over to the bed, swing my leg over and fall into his lap. I start to rub myself against him. I already feel him getting harder and he rubs against me. Then out of no where he flips us over so I'm on the bottom. And starts grinding against me. I start to make happy little noises . He then is attacking my neck. Soon I'm a whimpering mess.  
"Oh god it feels soo good. Please be gentle babe." I whimpered out. It felt so good but I was really scared I had heard glenn and daryl having sex and glenn was crying so I just didn't want something bad to go wrong.  
"Oh babe I know it feels good and I'll try to be gentle but we don't have lube so you'll have to get me really wet for it not to hurt that bad!" He whispered in my ear as I mentally cursed myself for forgetting.  
Soon both our shirts were off and Patrick was backing up on his knees.  
"You ready to suck me with that sexy little mouth of yours ?" Oh my he is so sexy right now.  
I whimpered out a yes. As I sat up to unbuckle his belt and pants. He sat up a little to roll them down for me when I saw how big he was I was shocked. A full 8 inches. I was only 6 inches. He looked down at me to make sure I still wanted to do this. So in response I slowly lowered my mouth on him; inch by inch. Until it was all the way down. After I got him completely wet I laid back down, took off my pants throw them across the room and spread my legs for him.  
"Oh fuck you look so fuckable right now !" He whispered he put two fingers in front of my face and said 'suck' so I did. After he thought it was enough he put his fingers to my entrance and lowered down so we could kiss but then he said "This might hurt so I'll try to get you to focus on something else. Ok?" And I replied by a whimper of yes. We started the kiss slow the same time he entered with his fingers. It hurt so bad but i was trying to focus on Patrick but the pain was too much and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. So Patrick stopped everything and gave out a huff. I felt like such a baby. But after a while he just removed his fingers and positioned his dick to my entrance.  
"We're going to do this nice and quick so the pain will come at the same time." He said and all I did was say yes. I closed my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip so I couldn't scream.  
Then he slammed into me. I wanted to scream so badly but it only hurt for two min. then it felt really good. I let him know to continue by rolling my hips against him. He laughed a little and started in and out slow. But I didn't want slow and gentle, I wanted fast and hard.  
"Harder, harder come on faster!" I whimpered at him.  
"That's my baby boy he wants to feel me in the morning.?!" He replied all I did was roll my hips again. Then he started getting faster and harder and hitting my spot on the spot. After a couple more times my walls started to tighten around him and I knew he was close to. And we both came at the same time. For me with my back completely arched rubbing our chest together. We both screamed each others name. I had just given up my virginity to my boyfriend Patrick. After we got cleaned up I fell asleep with his arms around me.  
In the mourning we got dressed and walked hand in hand to breakfast well I limped. When we stepped into the kitchen we both were greeted with whistles and hoots. We're we really that loud? As I pulled Patrick to the table I usually sat at with dad; daryl and glenn came over.  
"So C how does it feel to have your cherry popped, or would you like me to say how does it feel to throw your vcard out the window?" Glenn asked me. I answered "I'm just happy it was with somebody I love" with my cheeks blushing.  
"And Patrick if you need any advice on how to make him com faster just ask me." Daryl offered to Patrick. Glenn's, Patrick's and my cheeks turned a dark shade of red. A couple days later I helped move all Patrick's stuff from D to C and my dad gave us our own room right next to his.  
I know that's a little strange but I just couldn't leave him. I had mostly everything I ever wanted to be happy. But sometimes we all just put up a fire and wonder what would of happened if we never meet. Those nights I curled up next to my lover enjoying his warmth.  
Plus I did something special for him to, well its not really a big deal but I did it for him. I went to story time with him. But it didn't work out to well. We ended up leaving early and have quiet sex in our room. So nothing was perfect.  
I love him and he loves me, until the day we both die!

I hope that didn't suck too much. So bye.


End file.
